The DXD's Wild Cards
by NewbieFanficter
Summary: In their original world, Minato Arisato and Minako Arisato sacrificed their lives to stop the Fall, but what happen if humans desire so much the Death that the Seal broke, leaving their souls in the Collective Unconcious. Their two attendants don't accept it and send their souls to a new world. Can they live a normal life or Fate will throw them again in the supernatural world?.
1. A New Journey

(Minato PoV)

I will tell the story of the Fool. The Fool in the Arcana is portrayed as a jester laughing very close to a cliff, accompanied with a dog at his heels. The Fool represents innocence, divine inspiration, madness, freedom, spontaneity, inexperience, chaos, and creativity. The Fool will travel on a journey to fight creatures hiding in the shadows, well that's his name, the Shadows.

The Shadows are monsters created by negative emotions, willed Shadows attract lesser Shadows, which later create stronger Shadows. It seems an endless battle, right?. The power that used was Persona. Persona is a mask that a person uses to face adversity. A Persona take the appearance of gods, heroes, monsters and other mythological creatures. The two Fools ... yes, you heard it correctly two, they climbed Tartarus, the Tower of Demise, and face the Nyx Avatar, defeating it, but then they could not fight NYX, after all, Death is undefeatable. But they found a way, using the Social Links that had gathered during their trip to create a unique Arcana, the Universe, they managed to seal to The Goddess of Night and Mother of Shadows. Now their souls are the Great Seal, a golden door which is sealed inside Nyx. But now they are facing a much more dangerous enemy and his name is ...

''I'm so boooooooored...''

Yes, boredom, not that there's much to do with your soul chained like a certain saint.

''Oi, Minako, can you think of something to do?''

Come to think of it, I have not given my name, my name is Minato Arisato, a normal human who defied death itself and who accompanies me is ...

''What do you want to do, Minato? We are souls, it is not much we can do other than watch the Collective Unconscious.''

Minako Arisato,, my twin, the lead of the relationship, my polar opposite. She is very bubbly and cheerful...,normally. And i am the very stoic, and calm.

Woh and I assume that I'm cold.

Normally I'm happy doing nothing but to be lazy has a limit.

 **We can always tell a story to free yourself from boredom.**

That voice belongs to my Initial Persona, Orpheus, he appears with a mechanized body except his head, it has muted colors that permeate their mechanized appearance.

 **Come on dear, you've been telling the same story, I think you should stop.**

''Thanks, Eurydice. I don't know if I can take again the Greek tragic story of two lovers.''

Euridice is the Initial Persona of Minako, but has the same concept as Orpheus except that she sports longer brown hair, a golden-colored torso instead of a platinum one Orpheus adorns, and a giant heart-shaped lyre.

 **But masters, do you not like my stories?**

''When you repeat the same story 500 times bored, Orpheus.'' I explained.

 **You can be little more kind, master, I think that you went too far.**

''It's that we have seen all Orpheus, stories, battles, even a major war of Personas.''

I personally thanks him, their Personas have done everything possible to help them carry their load. Minako also, I think, but lately only speaks with female Personas. I guess they talk about women's issues.

Now I'm a little curious about it.

''Minako, what do you talk to these female Personas?.''

''Hey, this... nothing interesting... hehehehe'' Minako replied nerviously.

''Umu? And that pause?''

''Nothing, nothing at all'' Minako suddenly blushed.

''Interesting'' Now It's my turn for tease her _._

 **I cannot let that bother Minako-chan, Minato.**

That voice is for Ryoji Mochizuki, former Nyx Avatar and current Persona of the twins under the name of Thanatos.

 **The only one who can flirt with Minako-chan's me, is not it, Minako-chan?**

''¿Are? The truth is that I don't mind Onii-chan flirtee me'' Minako said embarrassed.

 **But Minako-chan, what about me?.**

''Oh, were you here Ryoji?''

 **-That hurts!**

''Forgive her, Ryoji, You know how is Minako when it comes to understanding the feelings of others'' I entered the conversation.

 **-Suuuuuure, It is not that women fall to my charms only with a smile.**

''I wish you good luck, Ryoji, I wish that you can find the happiness.''

 **You're mocking me, right?**

''Hahahaha''. Minako laughs.

At last we have succeeded she smiles, Minako is much more beautiful when she smile.

''Heh, you're more beautiful when you smile, Minako.'' I started with a little smile.

''Eeeeeh that is..., thanks Onii-chan'' Minako said blushing hard.

 **As I said, with just a smile, they fall. God has given him a very unfair gift.**

''Ryoji, you know that we are listening to you?'' I said

 **I know, Is that... I do not know how God could give you this great gift.**

''What gift, Ryoji ?.'' I asked feigning ignorance.

 **No feign ignorence, Minato, the gift I speak is to captivate all the ladies in your stoic look and your sincere smile.**

''I still do not know what you're talking about, Ryoji.''

 **Yes, you know.** Ryoji currently put a mischievous smile. **You know, right? Pimpnato.**

At that time Minato broke his stoic look only for stare to Ryoji.

''...What have you said, Ryoji?.''

 **'You've heard right, Minato, or should I say the legendary transfer student that in less than a year put in his pockets to the Ice Empress, the School Idol, the Shy and Innocent Girl, the Sport Team Manager, The Cute Treasure of the Student Council and the Blond Angel. Not to mention your assistant Elizabeth. And sure there are more.**

''More, more, more, more, more, more, more ...''Minako began to murmur with a darkened face. ''Is that true, Onii-chan? Were you dating all?''. Minako started giving me a cold look like the North Pole, could freeze hell with it, for give an example.

''Nothing, Minako, really''. I yelled in a moment of desperation to reassure my twin.

''For real?''. Minako said in a monotone, cold voice.

''For real, you know perfectly well that we are good friends, Minako, they are also your friends right?''.- I try to salvage the situation by any method possible.

''Yes, we're friends.''

Then why you keep this mood?

''But if they want a more serious relationship with you, Onii-Chan, they must pass over me, and I will not lose, they can approach anything they want to you, but the site of the first woman, the most important, it is already decided, that place is mine and if they want to take it off, they must be willing to risk their lives''

Usually I would say this is a joke but Minako is very serious, since the accident that killed their parents when they were 7 years. His own family repudiated them and some said they should have died in the accident. They tried to separate them but the trauma was so great that they would have to sleep in the same bed. Only Minato confronted them and threatened them with his own suicide if they separated, then the doctor will convince them that they should be together at all times. Minako swore there that she would always be beside her Onii-chan, which would give all the happiness that he could not have. Minato swore he would never part with Minako, she was all he had remain and would not allow anyone to hurt her, both physically and emotionally.

 **Then ... then I go, bye.** Ryoji gone (fled) to the depths of the Sea of Souls.

''Ryoji, do not run away, come back here immediately''. I shouted, without receiving any response.

''Attention to all my Personas, I want you to bring Ryoji live or severely beaten'' I personally prefer the second.''I want you to go all out with him, Helel and Satan, I give you permission to use Armaggeddon on him if he resists''.

 **Understood, we will make him suffer!**

 **The Punishment for him is Death.**

 **Judgement will fall over Him.**

 **I will make him Die for me and you, Onii-chan.**

Well, and now ...

Suddenly a great shock occurs and a great evil is felt in the Collective Unconscious.

''What is this?''. I screamed.

''But what's happening?''. Minako said worried.

''I do not know''.-I answers short so.

This pressure is different from the usual, so long on the Great Seal had led them to get used to negative emotions being given off that monster ... but this is at a higher level, the Great Seal is breaking alone with its presence, now they could not survive if they are hit.

''What do we do, Minato?''. Minako said nervously.

''You yourself're feeling it, right? Minako, if it hit us, it's over. So we will make a desperate measure''. This is the only way.

 _''_ And this measure is ...?''

''Let's free ourselves and fight ...''

''You're mad if we let go, Nyx made the Fall! Would you want to save time to Erebus to kill us all?''

''Listen Minako, Nyx will only make the Fall if Erebus makes contact with her; then I have a plan, we have to teleport to another place with Erebus and kill it''.

''Like when Elizabeth and Theodore teleports him to the Moon?''.

''Yes''. Although I do not understand why they did that, not that finds much to destroy the collective unconscious and they recognized that they could not destroy the door.

''Minato, We have a problem with your plan''. Minako said suddenly.

''And which one is it? I see no problem''.

''How do you think we're going to release of these chains?''. Minako deadpanned.

 **-I'll handle this.**

Ryoji suddenly appears in front of the golden door.

 **My power as Thanatos will maintain the seal for a limited time, but I cannot help you in your fight with Erebus. I am sorry.**

''Don't worry, Ryoji''. Exclaimed Minako.''It is not that Orpheus, Eurydice and you are our only Personas''.

''That is right, Ryoji, you concentrate on the Great Seal and we'll take Erebus down''.I said with a blank face.

And speaking of Elizabeth and Theodore where are they?. Well now we have to concentrate.

''Minako, we will take Erebus to our Sea of Souls''.

''¿Our Sea of Souls ...? Oh, I see, there we will have all the advantage, right?''.

''With the collective unconscious and the Universe Arcana on our side it should be possible to take it there and be able to use 100% of our power''. I explained.

''And then we bombard it with almigthy attacks so that never return''. Minako said

''Minako, Erebus always returns'' I said with a deadpanned voice. Increasingly it is bombarded by Mega-Megidolaon. I do not know if think it's brave or stupid.

 _''_ That's true, sorry''.

''Well, the talk is over, are you ready, Ryoji?''. I yelled.

 ** _All set, Minato, Minako-chan._**

A dark force out of their bodies, was Death, the creature that caused his Journey began. Death began to dissolve into a strange fog and began to cover the entire door. Now the door, which gave off a beautiful golden glow had gone as easily as pressing the power a light bulb.

 **This will not last much.** Ryoji ... Thanatos said in the Sea of Souls. **I'm sorry but I must rest now, I wish you the greatest of luck.**

 **''** We will not lose''. They both said at once.

At that time the voices of Orpheus and Eurydice echoed in their heads.

 **-Remember, Masters, in the Sea of Souls, our power, all of us, is yours, concentrate on Erebus. One slip can be fatal. The death of one of you will mean the end of humanity.**

I turn to the right to see Minako frowned, she looked furious.

''What is it, Minako?''. I asked my twin.

''Nothing Minato. Concentrate on bringing Erebus to the Sea of our Souls''.

I looked Minako worried. What's will be around her head?

I then clears my head. Not this time, Concentrate!

We, now freed from our chains, focusing on her left index finger and his right respectively, are forming a great energy, the Universe Arcana, the power to make the impossible possible.

''I'm not going to let you go wound, Minako''. I said suddenly.

''I'm not a princess in distress, Minato''. Of course she would say that but i cannot help but worry for her.

''Hahaha, sorry, OK now begins ...''

A great battle needs a great phrase at the beginning, usually Minako would say it, but I will be first.

''Please don't say it''. Minako tried to stop me but...

''The Battle For Everyone's Souls''. I finished.

 _Silence..._

''Seriously, Minato, for what was that, that is very strange and uncalled for''. Minako said facepalming. What? It was good and wasn't YOU who said things like that? Like if you were a superhero?

''What...?'' I tried to defend myself but...

 **Focused on the task at once, Erebus is forming. And you, Minato, as your Initial Persona, even I fail to understand you completely. How can you be stoic and silent in normal life and start making puns in the midst of a decisive battle.** Orpheus exposed.

''It was for release tension, okay, let's take our guest and take it to our land''. Why was I the bad boy?

The light formed by the Universe Arcana begins to engulf the entire Collective Unconscious.

''See that you don't get killed, Onii-chan''. Minako said with a straight face.

''Of course,now let's finish this, come on, Minako''. These were my last words before jumping into the Sea of Souls.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(3ªperson PoV)

They wake up in a train, it looks empty. The sound of the wheels rolling resounded over their heads and that was surprising was the silence. They looked to the outside and we only saw flowering cherry trees. That scene would have captivated them if only they hadn't know that this was impossible, they shouldn't be alive. I suppose that this was the work of their attendants, Elizabeth and Theodore, these two elevator attendants could do the impossible to possible, to do a trip to the moon to return the bodies of two souls that should have been destroyed when falled the Collective Uncouncious.

 _So is, we lost, damnit, that... that shouldn't be possible right?_ Minato clench his teeth in an act of fury. _We lost, we couldn't stop the Fall._

Suddenly, in the Sea of the Souls, where they looked for the power of the Personas, roared like a great storm for the strongs emotions that they were feeling. Their Personas was retreating to the depths of the Sea of the Souls until a Persona, the most important for them, advance.

 **Young masters, stop this, I understand your agony but you must calm down,**

 _But..._

 **You can't do nothing now, the Fall have happened, we can't turn back now and we couldn't stop it. Now you must calm down and think racionally, you can't return to the past when have happened and overthink about it will let you to the self destruccion.**

As always, Messiah said advices very wise. Minato knows that he was right, the great disaster have happened and we can't turn back, and even then, Minato think that would be impossible defeat that... thing.

 _But...no, I mustn't think more about what if's. I must calm down and think racionally... as little it is._

''Thanks Messiah, for your advices, for staying by our side,... for all.''

I think Messiah did a methaforical shrug.

 **You're welcome, young master, I will only try that don't lose your own paths, without intervene directly of course.**

 **Those who would have to apologize would be us, we were too weak to stop it.**

Suddenly all our Personas start to appear one on one, since Pixie to Telos.

 **''** No, it's not your fault, your failure is ours, I am thou, Thou am I, right?'' Minako said for lift the mood.

 **Thanks again, young mistress, we all thanks you, now we will retreat for you can talk.** With this all the Personas retreated again to the dephs of the Sea of Souls.

And now... Minato looked to Minako who was staring the ground with a lost look, what could he say? Sorry, we did what we could, it was a cheat monster, but we too were cheaters and we couldn't win.

 _Aaaaagh, i cannot think of anything!_

''I don't understand it, Minato.''

? What she said?

''Everything we did, all our sacrifices, an eternity in the Great Seal, all...for nothing.'' Minako said

''That is to say, we could have let it pass, killing Ryoji and the result would have been the same, all death''

''Minako, you don't know what you're saying.'' Minato said elevating the voice.

''I know what i'm saying, Minato, I say that i don't understand why we were sacrificed for a bunch of people that wished dying, finishing their misserable existence...

''Minako''

''If they want to die, okay, i don't care, but they didn't have to drag to all the humanity.''

''Minako''

''And the worst is that they had to drag us too, we, who save them and for what? FOR NOTHING AND I'M TIRED OF THIS.'' Minako finished to shout.

There was a deathly silence in the train, if there were people surely they would have turn around to see the commotion that they have armed.

 _It was now or never, words...I must use words._ Minato was not very good with the words, hell the majority, for not say all, of his Social Links occurred by listening their problems and then answering in the right moment. Minako, like Minato said before, was always the best with the words, even if they didn't have sense. But with Minako in this state, that is out of the question.

 _Then I can only do one thing._

Minato get up and start walking towards her.

''Eh, Minato...?'' Whatever she was to say it was interrupted when...

 _Glomp._ He hugged her.

''What?But?...What are you doing, Onii-chan?'' Minako said while blushing hard, her cheeks painting with a bright red.

''Listen, Minako, and listen carefully. You are right in one thing, this has been a disaster that, even with all our sacrifices, the Great Seal broke. But...'' In that moment Minato made Minako looked him to the eyes.

''Now we are free, Elizabeth and Theodore have given us a new chance to live our lifes and it would be a waste, don't you think?

Minako nods weakly.

''Now, please, show me a smile because no matter what your pain, I will carry with it and guilt for the rest of my life and I will protect you with my life just to see you happy.'' _I promise to you, Minako._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Minako PoV)

Damn! Why? Why is this happening? Because of that crazy cult Nyx, That fucking traitor Ikutsuki, and the nihilistic Kouetsu Kirijo, We could not live a normal life, since Death was sealed within us. Our own family repudiated us simply survive, aren't we family? Family is suppose to always been together and help each other but no, they didn't want to know nothing of us. I'm sure they wanted us to separate, but they never succeeded, Onii-chan took care of them.

Onii-chan is incredible, he will always be by my side, he will never leave, I'm sure, the connection we share is more powerful than any Social Link that is formed. And I'll never leave him, I do not care what people say, I love Onii-chan and he deserves it. He has been through too much pain.

They didn't let them, society, laws, that isn't right, all that crap, if a woman loves a man, they should be together, right? they call it 'incest' or brother complex and they dared to say it was a temporary trauma from the accident, are they Stupei(sorry Junpei)? My love for Onii-chan is real. We took our lives for people like them of course that i'm angry, they should go and die if they didn't want continue living.

And now, while I'm cursing to all humanity, I see Onii-chan stand, surely to give me a bump on the head, as he always does every time I go on the tongue with a topic, such as when I said that Minato was ticklish and all members began to tease him, tickling him and dying of laughter at all hours (seriously, he needed to laugh a little more, right?) and I won a good bump on the head (still hurts) for that.

But what surprised me was that he hugged me, HE HUGGED ME, MY... MY HEART IS NOT READY ONII-CHAN.

''Listen, Minako, and listen carefully. You are right in one thing, this has been a disaster that, even with all our sacrifices, the Great Seal broke. But...'' Then he looked me in my eyes, I keep staring his bright blue eyes.

''Now we are free, Elizabeth and Theodore have given us a new chance to live our lifes and it would be a waste, don't you think?'' Onii-chan said. I nod weakling trying to process what he has said, he's right, this is a new opportunity, a chance to live our own lives without hidden supernatural beings or hours, a new life with Onii-chan, who would say no? I do not. This is my chance to live with Onii-chan.

''Now, please, show me a smile because no matter what your pain, I will carry with it and guilt for the rest of my life and I will protect you with my life just to see you happy.'' He said with a little smile. A smile, yes, smile, he said that i'm more beautiful when I smile, right? Okay I...I

''UWAAAAAAAAAAH'' I can't help it now. I'm actually crying. I can't do anything. Damnit, nothing is working. Sorry Onii-chan, I'm sure that you think that I'm ugly for this- ''uh?'' I let out in a daze, I didn't need the eyes to know who is.

''It's okay, you can keep crying if you need to'' Onii-chan told in a soft voice as I felt his arms wrapped around me, their warmth like a blanket and his own body pressed against mine, I don't want him to hear me so I bury my face into his shoulder and we stayed like that for a little while.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _(3ª Person PoV)_

 _(15 minutes later)_

''Minako, can you return my shoulder?'' Minato said a little comfortable with the situation but this can't continue.

''I don't wanna'' Minako told him. _I have sister's rights_.

''Are you okay?'' Minato said.

''I'm fine, I don't want you see me like this'' _And It's so warm that I think that I can stay like this forever._

''Minako, please, I know that you cried a lot and you're afraid of leave but this is ridiculous'' Minato said. _T_ _hat should work._

''Hey, I didn't cry a lot, you meanie'' Minako told him.

''Sorry, but my blazer differs, it is completely wet'' Minato countered her.

''And I'm not scared, I have no fear of anything''

''Then let me go''

 _Ugh, idiot Onii-chan._ Minako thought.

''Okay, but you must compensate me for this'' Minako told him.

''How?''

 _Ugh, don't make me say it. M_ inako thought.

 **'' Be strong, Minako''**

 _Lilith! What are you doing?_

 **''My,** **I'm giving encouragement, Minako''**

 _But what if Onii-chan is listening?_

 _''_ **Don't worry, Master can't hear us''**

 _Angel too? And what do you mean?_

 **''You know that have a Sea of Souls for the two, right?**

 _I renember Igor saying something like that, we were the only guests that had it and he was surprised._

 **''A** **nd he must be very surprised because a Sea of Souls for two people indicates that their souls are connected''**

 _Wait, that means..._

 **''Yes, that...''**

 _Our love is so strong that our souls are eternally connected!_

 **''What, no, I mean..''**

 _YEEEEEEES, The love I feel for Onii-chan is so strong that our souls are connected, uhehehehe, Onii-chan is love, wait_ _then that also means that Onii-chan loves me with such strength, DOUBLE YEEEEES, ugh Onii-chan, you dummy, you must say it more clearly 'Minako, I love you', 'Kyaaaaaaaaaaah, Onii-chan, don't say such things so straight but I love you too',and then hug, kisses, and, and, uhehehehehehe...'_

 **''Uncle Red, Uncle Black, Onee-chan** **is acting strange, scary.** Alice said.

 **''** **Do not enter into her game, Alice, or you will not come out sane.** Belial said worried by his daughter.

'' **There is a saying '' A person is crazy when she falls on love'' This is a graphic description.** Nebiros explained.

'' **Oh, I comprend, thanks Uncle Black''** Alice chimed.

'' **If I would have know, I would have shut up''** Angel sighed.

 **''** **You told her wrong, these surprised this situation?, Well, I did not expect an angel to do a good job.** Lilim said.

'' **What did you said?''** Angel responed angered.

'' **You heard it, bondage angel''.** Lilim said with a laugh.

'' **C** **ursed devil, I think I'll have to exorcitarte you.''** Angel said preparing a Hama.

'' **I invite you to try, but** **try not to be cursed''.** Lilim responsed with a Mudo spell.

This conversation ends with sounds of battle between Angel and Lilim, throwing light and dark spells to each other, and when no insults were thrown.

Meanwhile, Minato was sweatdropping, by waiting for the request of Minako and the faces Minako was putting in front of him.

 _First was a surprised face, then i_ _t was a face of thinking intensely and finally was a delighted face becoming more and more red by second, what in the world is thinking?_ Minato thought.

 **''Are you sure that you want to know?''** Ryoji said.

 **It's very obvious what she is thinking.** Loki said.

 **I can translate you if you want.** Incubus cleared the throat. **''Onii-chan, what are you doing? We... We are brother and sister...'' ''I don't care, Minako , I want you only for me.'' '' Then, Onii-chan, take my first...''**

 _SOMEONE, MAKE HIM SHUT UP._ Minato shouted red of embarrassement.

 **Incubus Shut up, do not you dare blaspheme Minako-sama with those thoughts so impure.** Metatron said

 _That's right, Minako would never do it, right?_

 _..._

 _Right?_

 **Whatever makes you sleep better.**

 **I'm sure that he would not mind do it with her.**

 _What are you saying?_

 **Oh, I'm mistaking it? Because although you wanted to shut him up you didn't negate it.**

 **That is true ... now that I think about it.**

 **Master can be very aggresive talking with other womens but when we talk about Mistress going to the next base his courage** **is instantly nulled.**

 **Master sleeps sometimes with her and I'd swear that he has a bright smile in his face.**

 **When Master** **sees her change clothes, he spies through a crack in his fingers.**

 _Wait, I can explain!_

 **We have the explanation, you are...**

 **A CLOSED PERVERTED SISCON.**

 _That..._

 **The heroes that saved the world are a closed siscon and an open brocon, anyone can believe it?**

''Well, stranger things have happened during the time in which the world originated''

 **But i'm sure that this... hey, who talked?**

''My, that would be me, I suppose''

Minato turned the head to see who talked, and maybe thanks him or her by interrupting his Personas, and he saw a familiar blue attire. Two people were standing right there.

One was a woman with white hair and yellow eyes. She wears a blue elevator attendant outfit with five black-lined circles outside small yellow circles, blue gloves, a blue attendant-like hat, black leggings and blue, knee-length boots. The other was a man that wears a black-collared and long-sleeved shirt under a blue suit complemented with a blue necktie. He also wears black pants with blue lines running through the sides, black shoes, and a hat similar to a flight attendant or even, if i'm not mistaken, a bell boy.

They were their attendants, their job was providing their Personas, even if their price was too high, and give them strange requests but their reward make up for it.

''Elizabeth, Theodore, how long have you been there?'' Minato said, he was nervous that they heard everything.

''If we will have a conversation, Minato-sama, I recommend use those seats.'' Theodore said and pointed to the seats next to us.

''Ok'' Then Minato turn his head to Minako who has her mind in another place. ''Oi, Minako, can you hear me? Can you return from your fantasy world?'' Minato tried to wake her.

''Uhehehehe, Onii-chan, our children will not come back from their activities in an hour, so...''

''Minako, don't advance more, come back!''

''Uhehehehe, eh?'' Minako opened her eyes tightly. ''It was getting to the good part''

''Sorr...hey, why am I apologizing? Minako, look'' Minato directs his finger to the Velvet Room's attendants.

''Hello, Liz, Theo.'' Minako said.

''You only say that, Minako, no questions?'' Minato asked.

''I suppose that all the questions will be answered, right?'' Minako said to the two attendants.

''That's right, Minako-sama, all your questions will be answered now'' Theodore said to his guest.

''But not in the ground, please take a seat'' Elizabeth said.

In that moment the twins rise of the ground and take a site in the seats, they didn't notice this but the seats were velvet, their attendants take a seat in the opposite place, looking to their respectives guests, Minato and Elizabeth, and Minako and Theodore.

''Greetings, my name is Elizabeth, and the person next to me is my younger brother Theodore''

''Hello''

The twins looked each other confused. They didn't understand the behavior of their attendants.

''We know who you are'' Minato asked confused.

''Is there a problem? Don't tell me that you forgot us!'' Minako asked

''It's nothing like that, I thought that for an encounter like this, a formal presentation would be in order, was I wrong? Elizabeth said.

''No,no, you were not wrong, it's that was strange'' Minato said relieved.

''Maybe we should have appeared saying 'Hey friend not time to see you whatcha doing?''' Theodore said.

''That would have been even more strange'' Minako stated.

The twins then started to think about the oddity of their attendants.

''Well, with the presentations done, you can ask, shoot it'' Elizabeth said with a tap in his hat.

''Where are we?'' Minato asked.

''In a train, it's not obvious? Silly Minato'' Elizabeth trolled?

''Theodore, where are we?'' It's clear that Minato asked to the wrong person.

''Hey, I was joking, I was going to answer you'' Elizabeth pouted. ''Mwu, that lack of a sense of humor will not be good in your quest of getting girls''

''I don't have a quest of getting girls'' Minato said adamantly.

''My, even if I, Elizabeth, was one of your objectives in your quest of having an Harem Ending, you deny having acting seeking the way to quench your infinite lust, after having defiled my pure body when you invited me to your room alone...'' Elizabeth started to sobbing.

''Elizabeth...I...'' Minato tried to explain but was interrupted by...

''Onii-chan, is that true? Minako said with a cold glare.

''So that's the reason Elizabeth was in good mood that day, he took advantage of the innocence of my sister to satiate his lust, I didn't think that Minato-sama would do that but...''

In that situation they heard a laught, it was Elizabeth.

''Ahahahaha, sorry for having you put in a bind, Minato-sama, don't worry Minako-sama, it was I who asked Minato up to his room'' Elizabeth said between laughts.

''What did you do there'' Minako said coldly.

''My, I only wanted to see the room of my dear guest, it's so hard to believe?'' Elizabeth said with a grin in her face.

Minako then looked to Minato who was putting up his best poker face, undecipherable, and then she looked to Elizabeth, who was undecipherable in her own way, with her little smile, you can't know what is she thinking.

''Okay, I believe you.'' Minako said changing her tone.

Minato then he let out a sigh of relief without her twin would notice, he looked to Elizabeth and she gave him a wink, making Minato blushing.

''Returning to the subject this place exist between dream and reality, mind and matter, now it is not difficult to guess.'' Theodore said.

''This place is the Velvet Room!'' Minato shouted.

''But this is train, obviously this isn't an elevator'' Minako said confused.

''The Velvet Room doesn't have shape, it can take differents forms, an elevator or a limusine'' Theodore explained.

''The Velvet Room simbolizes the journey of our guests, so is logic that takes differents forms, umh, maybe we should have appeared as train assistants, it would have been more easy to guess'' Elizabeth said thinking seriously about the train attendants.

''No, it's fine, thanks, Elizabeth'' Minato said with a smile.

''Now, do you have another question?'' Theodore said

''No'' Minato said instantly.

''Are you sure?, Minato-sama, you can ask what you want, about Erebus, your previous world, your friends...'' Elizabeth said worried.

''Elizabeth, please, I can understand Minato, we don't want to know more for now, we should assimilate this slowly'' Minako said with a sad tone.

Elizabeth and Theodore looked each other, worried for the state of their guests.

''Elizabeth, you said 'our previous world' do you want to say that we can't return?'' Minato said grimly.

''That's right, you will be sent to another world'' Theodore stated.

''Like reincarnated people or like we are?, This sound like an anime or a crossover fanfiction of a novice writer'' Minako said with a chuckle.

''Don't worry we have taken care of everything, you will be sent like you are'' Theodore said.

''Don't worry, you will like this world, it is 90% like yours'' Elizabeth said happily.

''Now I'm afraid of that 10%'' Minato said concerned of this world.

''I think you will get fun'' Elizabeth said.

''That's enough, sister, I think that they want to see it themselves.'' Theodore said.

''I know, foolish younger brother, no need to tell me, but I will tell you one thing, Minato-sama, you will have a good wake up'' Elizabeth said.

''Eh? What do you want to say?'' Minato said. A good wake up?

''Nothing, sorry, no spoilers'' Elizabeth said pulling a little her tongue.

''Liz, I have a question, where do you get that vocabulary?'' Minako said with curiosity.

''Oh, I get that vocabulary of the books that my foolish younger brother keeps hidden, or that he thinks'' Elizabeth said with a smile.

''Sister!, that is unnecessary information, don't believe her, Minako-sama'' Theodore shouted.

Minato, Minako and Elizabeth chuckled with the behavior of Theodore, who was waving his hand to reassure Minako that he doesn't have that type of books.

''Will we see you again?'' Minato said, a bit sad for the farewell.

''Who knows, the cards will tell our way'' Elizabeth said.

''I'm sure that we will see you again'' Theodore said with conviction.

''Thanks again, Liz, Theo, for give us a new live'' Minako said with tears in her eyes.

''Minako''

''Don't give us, Minako-sama, it's our duty as your attendants, but I want you to promise to go with the path that you believe and never doubt about your actions'' Theodore said with a serious face.

''I promise'' Minato and Minako said with one voice.

''Good, we need to go, we have other duties'' Theodore said.

''Send a greeting to Igor'' Minato said.

''Don't forget Margaret'' Minako chimed.

''Of course not, she would kill me'' Theodore said.

''Then I must make sure that you forget'' Elizabeth chimed.

With those words their two attendants dissapeared of the train, they were alone in the train again, Minato, who was at the site of the window was seeing the cherry blossom trees, entranced by the beauty of the outside.

''It's beautiful'' Minako said eyeing the outside.

Minato then looked to Minako to her eyes.

''Yes, it is'' Minato said.

Minako then started blushing.

''You are talking about the outside, right?'' Minako said nervous

''Maybe''

''Mwu, idiot Onii-chan, since when do you have the right to tease me?'' Minako pouted.

''Since you have a cute face, it's the same as saying always'' Minato exposed.

''Cute..., am I cute?'' Minako said sensually.

 _What are you thinking?''_ Of course you are, and if anyone says otherwise they have the sense of the word beauty twisted'' Minato said sure of his words.

''Then you don't mind if this cutie use you as a pillow'' Minako said grinning and use her arms to encircle his arm and pressed his body in it, ensuring that he feel her breasts.

If Minato had blushed so much before he didn't renember but now his face was burning even with the clothes he can feel the softness of her breasts, since when is she so brazen?

''So this is my payback'' Minato said trying to not show nerves.

''Don't you like it?'' Minako said smiling but she was nervous, what if he didn't like it?

''It's not bad'' Minato exposed vaguely.

''Mwu, don't be so vague and cool, tell it...straight'' Minako said dazed.

''Minako?''

Minato realized that she was sleeping, she can be tired by the revival but then Minato realized an important factor, they were in the Velvet Room, realm of dream and reality, mind and matter.

''We are in the Velvet Room, we had resucitated and we had been sleeping all this time, they could have tell us that'' Minato said to nobody and then he looked the face of the sleeping Minako and his arm between her breasts yet.

''So I am really a pillow, heh'' Minato said with a smile and commence to caress Minako's hair.

''And with this...'' Minato then began to fall asleep. ''Our new journey begin''

* * *

 **A/N: Well, this is my first story and I would like to say that I'm a great fan of Persona 3 and their main characters, after reading more than 100 stories of Persona, I gained the confidence to write this, a crossover of PersonaxHighschool DXD with the two Fools. English is not my strong point (i'm Spanish) so I'm open to feedback. Before you said it in the reviews, yes, I read the two stories of DXD, ADAD and AFAD, and I love these stories, I'm sure I will NEVER reach their level. But I keep thinking, how did they go to the DXD universe? And in this story I will say it directly, if with the Cliffhanger didn't said it clear, they will lose but I will not say How, that is for later (But where is the happy ending where they are released?... Sorry, no Happy Ending, or Opening...)**

 **This is all I have to say, hope you like it.**

 **A/N2: Hello again, before you said anything I decide to update this chapter, it was a little vague before, but I trplicate the words so should be good, right? And those who read this before and gave me encouragement thanks.**

 **(Reading reviews) Thanks to you all.**

 **Reading I'm a guest review: thats right, the meaning of end is living for others, not having all the girls you want, dating all and 'getting fun with them', not at all, so don't get the wrong idea. (Tsundere line, of course the meaning of end IS HENTAI).**

 **So I want to ask you something, I'm planning having as Personas some heroes from Fate franchise, what do you think? Write an opinion for this and for this chapter too, of course.**

 **Now is time for talk with the heroes of this history.**

 **Minato: Hello.**

 **Minako: Hey, how are you being?, you were dissapeared for a month.**

 **Newbie: Sorry, there was a month of exams, getting ideas for new crossovers and lethal lazyness.**

 **Minato: Don't worry, you can take your time while you don't flee.**

 **Minako: Yeah, don't left us before you finish.**

 **Newbie: If someday I left it, I will warn for this so don't worry.**

 **Minato/Minako: Okay.**

 **Minato: What ideas did you get for new crossovers**

 **Newbie: You will need to wait for see.**

 **Minato: But is for Persona 3?**

 **Newbie: Yep, yep.**

 **Minako: Minako, I must give you thanks for create a Minato/Minako fanfic.**

 **Newbie: Who said it was a Minako/Minato fanfic?**

 **minato/Minako: Eh? Then what is?**

 **Newbie: It's a Minato/HAREM, of course.**

 **Minako: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT? You can't be serious.**

 **Newbie: I'm very serious.**

 **Minato: it doesn't sound bad.**

 **Minako: Onii-chan, it's very bad, what happened if one of these girls steal your heart?**

 **Newbie: Then fight and renember them who is the principal.**

 **Minako: That's right, I will not leave them have Onii-chan, he is mine.**

 **Minato: I will go to sleep.**

 **Minako: Let's sleep together, I need to recollect points before they appear.**

 **Newbie: With this ends the prologue, see you later.**


	2. Chapter 2:First Night

**Chapter 2:** **First Night.**

(Scene Change: Velvet Room)

''You didn't tell them everything'' A voice said.

They are in a room very spacious, illuminated with a light velvet color. They are Elizabeth, Theodore and Margaret, the residents of the Velvet Room.

''It wasn't necessary, sister'' Elizabeth said to Margaret while she was reading a book.

''You think having all the information in advance is not necessary? That world is dangerous'' Margaret scolded his little sister.

''Like the previous one, or do you think that fighting in an hidden hour surrounded by coffins with the water converted in blood and monsters in a tower was a walk in the park?'' Elizabeth countered.

''You said it, An Hour, in that world the supernatural are 24/7, all the myths are reals, angels, devils, youkais, dragons and gods, you saved them from hell for put them in something worse''

''And what did you want me to do?''

''Keep them safe, far away from supernatural, a world where they can be happy'' Margaret stated.

''Sorry, sister, but that would have been impossible, and you know it. There are rules related to reincarnation, one of them is that the world must complement their powers if they have, and our guests can summon Metatron, the Voice of God, and Lucifer, the Morning Star and the first fallen angel, is there a world where they can go and not being chased by fanatics or zealots?''

''They can keep their power hidden''

''You can't keep hidden your power forever, sooner or later, they would have used it, saving someone who they liked, for an example. When there is power over a person, even if they did not want to use it, someone or something will force them to use their power. it's a natural law in life.''

Margaret was surprised by the reply of her sister, Elizabeth, she expected something childish like 'it was more interesting this way', 'it was more fun' or 'I forgot'. She thought everything in advance.

''You have changed, Elizabeth'' Margaret said.

''What do you mean, sister?'' Elizabeth said very surprised.

''You've matured, I expected some childish response. Maybe it was a good thing that you left in a journey''

''My, thanks sister, even when we find ourselves in that strange tournament and started to lecture me to death, you never praised me. I should have recorded this for prosperity.'' Elizabeth said giggling, renembering the encounter in the P-1 Climax.

''Never mind, it looks like some people never change'' Margaret sighed, massaging her forehead.

''And I want to counter what you said, 'keep them safe', are you saying that they can't protect themselves? You are underestimating our guests, I'm sure that they will defeat anyone that get in their way, be devils, demons or gods''

''If they use their Personas, maybe they have a chance'' Margaret said

''Even without them.'' Elizabeth said with a smile.

''What? Did you do something to them?'' Margaret said with a serious voice.

''You will have to wait to see it'' Elizabeth said.

Margaret sighed, she is thinking about the words Elizabeth said. They were normal humans, it's almost impossible for them to survive in that world. If they attract the attention of the supernatural, they would have to use their Personas, without them would be impossible.

She stared at Elizabeth, she continue to read the book, how was she so sure? Even if they are their guests, there should be a hint of doubt but there isn't. Then she looked at the book Elizabeth is reading, it looks like normal book.

Then she realized where it comes from Elizabeth's confidence, he looked at Theodore, he was whistling.

''Elizabeth, Theodore, where is your Compedium?''

Elizabeth's smile grew bigger.

''In good hands, or should I say 'souls'?''

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Scene Change: Minato Arisato's Room)

Minato slowly opened his eyes, trying to remember the events in the Velvet Room. They failed in their task to protect their world and went to the Velvet Room. Their attendants reincarnated them in a new world where they could live a normal life. Minato believes that he don't forget anything.

Minato stared at the ceiling of the room thinking about what had happened, they were free, no monsters, no tower, no Dark Hour.

 _This is the beginning of a normal life._ Minato thought.

 **''A boring life''.** Achilles said with a bored voice.

 **''It's the decision of our Lord so don't mess with his life''.** Joan d'Arc said with an angry tone. She didn't like the tone of Achilles.

'' **Hey, calm down maiden, it was just a comment.''** Achilles said surprised.

 **''Better be that, a comment''** Joan said in an authoritative voice.

''* **whistle* Go, War Maiden, shut that idiot''** Hector said.

'' **Hey, who are you calling idiot?''** Achilles said.

'' **You, idiot''** Hector said with a mocking tone.

'' **Shut the two up, you seems little children,** **you fight like little children, I will lecture you like little children. Seiza, now''** Joan said very angry.

 **''But he started...**

 **''NOW''**

 **''Yes''** Achilles and Hector said afraid of Joan. They were put in seiza and Joan began what could be called torture, being lectured by Joan, and who dare to move, they meet Joan's Blade.

Meanwhile, other heroes watched this scene with different expressions.

'' **Hahahahaha, look at them Cu Chulainn, looks like little brothers being punished by their older sister''** Siegfried said amused.

'' **I think they are older than her but by mentality, I see it.''** Setanta/Cu Chulainn said enjoying the punishment of the Greek heroes.

'' **It is always so lively?''** Arthur said feeling pity.

'' **Oh yeah, you were one of the last that joined to us, well, before that Joan came, these two fought for everything, it was good, but noisy. Then Joan came** **and she gave them a scolding. Now, Joan is the perfect person to control and punish those who speak badly of Minato.''** Siegfried explained to Arthur.

'' **Is there someone that speak badly of Sir Minato?''** Arthur said.

'' **Only personal commentaries about his decisions, nothing too bad.''** Siegried said.

'' **Good, I wouldn't like Sir Minato be betrayed.''** Arthur said remembering his past life.

'' **Nah, don't worry Arthur, nobody here would be so stupid''.** Siegfried said reassuring Arthur.

 _That's right, Arthur, none of you will betray me and I will respect their commentaries, maybe I'm wrong and that commentaries will save my life._

 _''_ **Yes, Sir, then** **I will bring to light all your faults''.** Arthur said in a 'knightly' tone.

 _No, thanks, that's unnecessary._

 _''_ **Hahahahaha, 'I will be the sword that slay your enemy and the shield that protect you from them' I think Arthur said something like that. A true knight. Looks like the title King of Knight is not to brag.''** Siegfried said.

'' **Of course not, and** **I would happily throw that title** **to** **protect Sir Minato.** Arthur said with pride.

 _Keep it, I like that title._

 **''Yes, Sir''** Arthur said.

Minato feels proud of Arthur, he thought it would have problems with Mordred and Morgana around but it seems that will be fine.

'' **What will you do from now on, Minato?''** Siegfried asked his master.

 _What do you mean, Siegfried? I will happily live my life with Minako._ Minato said as a fact. Not that there are more people here, right?

'' **Ahahahaha, go for it, Minato, t** **ake your girl and make it yours.''** Siegfried said with a sly grin. Stupid.

 _Don't worry, Siegfried, I'm on it._ He decided to play the game along. Just to keep him quiet.

 **''Good''.** And the muscle-head doesn't catch 'sarcasm'

Minato realised he carried 10 minutes looking at the ceiling of the room, it was dark, maybe was still night. Minato begins to stretch his arms in front of him.

 _If it is still night, I'm going to sleep again. Extra sleep is always welcome._

 **''You like to sleep, Minato.''**

 _I wish it was always night, but dreams are not always fulfilled._ Minato stretch the arms to the sides to cover the entire bed but his arm was met with an obstacle.

''Funya'' Minato felt his arm touched something soft and a soft voice moaned, Minato felt confused and pressed harder, this time the moan was heard loud and clear, his imagination was running wild and his face was becoming more and more red, normally that never happened but this caught him off guard. His mind tries to deny the current events.

 _No,nonononono, this isn't happening, it can't be right, it's just a pillow right? This kind of things only happen in the anime and manga, it's not, it's not, it's only a bad joke._

 **'Dreams are not always fulfilled'. Maybe for the mortals but for the eternal pimp, it's only a normal day. So how are you feeling Minato?''** Ryoji appeared in the worst situation possible, teasing Minato by the current situation.

 _What are you talking about, Ryoji? It's only a pillow, the softest pillow that I have touch, wait, what am I saying?_ It seems that Ryoji's personality affects him more than he thought.

 **''The truth, and you don't need to respond me, I already know, you are feeling really happy for touching such sacred treasure.''** Ryoji said.

 **''Hahahahaha,** **This is getting interesting, man I want popcorn because things are heating up.''** Siegfried said, thinking this situation as a movie.

 **''I take back what I said before, this is not so bad.''** Achilles said with a smug face **.  
**

 **''C'mon Minato, m** **ake her enjoy as never, press more, we want to hear more''.** Hector said with a enthusiastic voice, it seems that Achilles was not the only one that was bored, and they have recovered fast of Joan's execution.

 **''You pervs, Can you stop doing such comments about Lord Minato pressing Lady Minako's chest?''** Minato wanted to thank Joan for support him but she was not over.'' **And you my Lord, can you take away your hands of Lady Minako, please? I don't know h** **ow long I can stop them.''** Joan finally said and maybe she is right, emphasis on 'maybe'.

Minato turn his head towards his goal and when he saw her he froze on the site; there she was, Minako, naked like the day she born, with the blanket covering the lower part of her body, thank god, his hand remained in her... breast and her face was full red, making a expression of happiness.

Seriously, the Universe was screwing him in the most absurd manner, right? Tell him the possibilities of...

Wait.

Maybe not the Universe, but close.

The World.

It's her, DEFINITELY her. He can see her smug face with a book, smiling-no- laughing of his current position.

Maybe she got the idea from Theo's books. He needs to talk with him about his likes. And maybe correcting them. In the most painful way possible.

''Onii-chan~~'' She said and Minato was afraid that she were awake but he soon saw that it was a false alarm. Minato sighed in relief and looked Minako's face, there was little signs of blush but the smile remained.

 _Damn, Minako is so cute with an embarrassed_ _face_. That was the undeniable truth and whoever said 'no' is a sinner. _But_ _why is she in such defenseless position, and worse, NAKED?!_ Minato screamed in his mind. His face not showing his distress. Elizabeth will pay for this. He was sure. He will not give her sweets. That will be enough.

 **''Man, Minato, please Don't tell me you're not enjoying it, I would.''** Ryoji said with a smug face, a face he wants to remove for its meaning.

 _I'm not YOU, perv, I'm not enjoying this at all and I will show you._ Minato said and proceeded to take away his hand from Minako beautiful and perfect chest. _W_ _ait a second, why am I thinking this? This is not right._ But he was unable to remove his hand, it was as if a more powerful force refused to his hand away from Minako.

 _M-m-m-my mind is refusing to remove my hand?!_ Minato thought, more nervous. It was like his hand was stuck to it with glue. The temperature and the softness of the girl that he came in contact with, her sweet smell, it was all bewitching enough that it was more than plenty to crush his will. _What the hell, I'm not like this!_

This only has one answer, the Arcana is doing a movement, changing his non-existent Arcana by another. By this line of thinking it could only be one.

The Devil.

 **Yes, Minato-sama, l** **et yourself go with your instincts, assault her, and take her a-.** He couldn't finished the sentence when he found himself burning, he turned his head and saw Joan with her sword up in her hand, ready to slay the demon. **What are you doing, maiden?** Incubus said with an angered voice, he was so close.

 **My job as the Maiden of Orleans, Saviour of France, slay a wicked devil, namely YOU. You will never corrupt my Lord in my watch, you demon.** Joan said, ready to kill Incubus but he was confident. With his natural immunity to fire, he only needs to worry about the blade.

 **Ok, friends, now you can** **make your bets. Who do you think will win? In a corner the blonde beauty, the Saviour of France, the Maiden of Orleans, Joan d'Arc.** Ryoji said with a metaphorical microphone, enthusiasm of the battle that is about to happen. Not having much to do in the Sea of Souls and whatever free them from boredom was welcomed. **And in the other side, the ugly demon who control lust, Incubus.** And he was really impartial, of course, it's Ryoji.

 **Hahahahahaha, finally something interesting.** Siegfried said eager that the battle begin. **Ok, now, I bet for Incubus. What do you say, Cu Chulainn?** On his right was Cu Chulainn, silently observing the battle that will begin.

 **I bet for Incubus too, with Joan's fire weakness and Incubus's fire Immunity, it's the most logical choice. Joan can only attack with the sword and Incubus is specialised in fire magic, he only need to hit one time and it's over.** Cu Chulainn analysed the situation, he was an experience warrior so for him this battle was 70/30.

 **I would not underestimated Joan, Cu Chulainn.** Arthur entered in the conversation. **Joan starts with disadvantage in this fight but as you said, 'If he hits', Joan have a chance if she doesn't let hit, she is physically stronger that him in closed distance. So I bet for Joan, referee.** Arthur placed his bet.

 **So, we have 2 to Incubus and 1 to Joan, I, as the great and impartial referee that I am, cannot bet for nobody. I must observe this battle silently and without favouritism, so sorry, my blonde angel. I cannot bet for you.** Ryoji said winking Joan, using all the charm that has to get a cute reaction.

 **I don't need your support, Death, why don't you give it to Incubus? You have a lot in common with him.** And failing miserably. Joan said with an harsh tone. She doesn't like Ryoji, his behavior with the women resembles her to a vulgar playboy or worse, a British. And Lord Minato's best friend was him? Ridiculous.

 **Ouch.** Ryoji seemed very hurt by the commentary. **How hard is the rejection of a woman who was born to be an angel, but I will not surrender so easily, my blond angel, I will get a cute reaction from you.** Or maybe not, he was having so much fun.

Joan clicked her tongue **Can we go back with the battle, please? I preferred being burned again in the stake than hear you talk.** Ryoji was so annoying that she doesn't cared being burned.

 **If that is your wish, my blonde angel.** Ryoji bowed. **But we lack two bets. So, who do you think it's going to win? Achilles, Hector.**

 **Joan.** They said in unison, there weren't no doubt in their voice.

All the presents turned their heads to the two Greeks heroes. Their face express an expression of surprise, they didn't expect that.

 **Not that I go to complain that you vote for my blond angel, but may I ask the reason for your decision?** Ryoji said surprised by the decision of these two.

 **She's** **terrifying.** That was the only response they gave.

They were sweatdropping by those response. It is as if they had been trained so that they never defy her. What kind of torture during those years she put them on the Great Seal? Only they know.

Joan chuckled. **So you support me, you're so kind, friends.** Her response was so sweet that made them even more scared of her. It's like a big sister that you don't want to pissed off. They decided that they would never be on her bad side. Never.

 _Ok, Ok, That's enough._ Minato clapped his hands to get their attention. _I don't_ _have any problem in you two fighting but do that in other place than my head. I want to get all the sleep I_ _can_. Minato said very serious about that. He could become very irritable if he does not get enough sleep.

 **Sorry, my Lord.** Joan bowed her head to show respect. **So, where do you want to be executed, demon?.** Joan turned to Incubus, a slight frown in her beautiful face.

 **In a place where everyone will see your fall.** Incubus said with a grin in his face.

 **So, the Colosseum?** Joan asked. Wait what Colosseum?

 **That's right. Actually, I must admit that the Emperor did a good job. He said something about showing Rome's pride or whatever.** Incubus said shrugging his shoulders.

Wait, They built the Coliseum in HIS soul?! When did they do that? He needs to find out more of this. Who knows what more they have done?

Although, maybe he was exaggerating. It's not like they built a city or an full empire in his soul. Maybe.

He needs to investigate more about this, when he doesn't have a mission more important.

Messing with his soul is not important, sleeping is more important. His priorities are right. The world is wrong.

So let's sleep. Morpheus, even if you're not here, take him to the beautiful Sea of Dreams, where he can dream with sleeping and eating everything he wants.

Now that he thinks about it, there was something important occurring outside, right? But now he does not fall into what. Strange.

Well, if he doesn't remember it then it wasn't import-

''Bbbbbbb-'' He started to hear someone mumbling but it was classified as not important. Let's sleep.

''BAKA ONII-CHAN'' He heard a feminine shout. That made him realise one thing.

 _Oh, that's right Minako was-_ His thoughts stopped abruptly. His world blacked out by a great force. She hits too hard.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **SOOOOOOOOOOOORY, I lost my edge for too many months by some reasons I don't want to say, too personal. But don't worry. I'm back writing and the next will be 6000 words again so don't worry. Ruler's Route is 80% done and I have four shorts (2000) prologues in stuff.**

 **I will do a poll for the next story so visit it. See you again later and Happy new year.**

 **And I admit this is not my best chapter, but trust me this will get better.**


End file.
